(New) Minecraft Production Story
by Scott ian Campbell
Summary: The Story is about Survival were we can save the team but how is going to die or live The Story begins on a island down a well
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft Production (NEW) Chapter 1 Help the Team**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**Disclamer: I Dont Own Minecraft i own the story**

Hello Hello Scott said were are you guys were are you Rogan said im right here were down this well Scott Said you what how did you manage to get down there Rogan and the team said i saw gold i went down to get it and im stuck on a rock and i am very hungry Scott Said ok Wait there im coming for you rogan replyed ok hum Scott Said What can i use to get down there himm there is a brige and there is sticks and there is a spider with its web thats it i can tie the spider web to the stick to create a rope to get them up and out of there i am coming Rogan said ok hurry scott said catch this rogan said ok im coming up and rogan and the team were saved.

**The END**

**Next Time! on Chapter 2**

**Team Defeat Mobs**


	2. Chapter 2

**(NEW) Minecraft Production Chapter 2 ****Team Defeat Mobs**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**Disclamer:I Dont Own Minecraft **

OK i got you out of the well now this get ready for the battel and get weapons for tonights fight agains the mobs Rogan said but hows going to die Scott Said how nose it could be me or you well lets get ready for the fight because its getting dark rogan said shi... scott said whats rong Rogan im scared Scott Said of what Rogan Said The Fight ive never fighted in my live Scott Said Realy Well bring it Rogan Said Bring what Scott said your ugly face **Hayden Returns**

What! Scott Hi Hayden was like arrrrrrrrgrrrrrrr Scott siad are you ok Hayden NO! **Katie Returns** Katie Katie! Katie Sayded Im out of here .

_**I Hope you injoyed the Chapter**_

_**We Will see you on the 09/12/13 **_

_**Bye! see you in the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 3 Meet the team**_


	3. AN

Hello! Everybody im Scott The Creator im just saying that there will not be new chapter out for a time because we are time skiping we will start on Christmas Day anyway the new chapter of the story Minecraft Production will have A Christmas Chapter Called The Mystery of Christmas

* * *

Note:That This Person Has Been annyoing my friend im getting very angry and would you leave me alon please! k

Athour:Avvery (This Gay Boy)

Im am a realy stricked person

* * *

Avvery Just Saying that your a good perosn but just please fuck off

From your Minecraft Story Maker Scott Campbell


	4. Trailer Chapter 3 is Coming

**Pov 1**

* * *

**Welcome to The Story Created By Scott Campbell**

**2013-2014**

**Were Back Joking its Trailer**

**The Story Begins on Space With Aliens**

**The Story Is Coming**

* * *

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. AN (Updated)

**Hello Just Letting you know that my story will be early realesed on Christmas Day**

**So Yea also we will have a new chapter out the Mystery of Christmas**

* * *

**We Have New Chapter Coming Out its called Snow Man And The Child**

**Coming Soon On Christmas Eve**

* * *

**The Myster of Christmas Chapter is coming on christmas day not eve**

* * *

**Good Bye **


	6. ANExtra

**Hello Everybody i had to send this qick as possabal but were letting you know we are going to be making are selfs a fanfiction website what will include all are storys goodbye**

* * *

** . **

**Coming Soon**


	7. Chapter 3

**LIVE IN LONDON ITS THE MINECRAFT PRODUCTION THE FINAL**

* * *

_Created By Scott Campbell_

_Chapter 3 The Mystery of Christmas _

* * *

_Were going to spaccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

* * *

**_Its THE MINECRAFT PRODUCTION THE FINAL WEEKEND_**

* * *

_Long Time ago it was a Nice Christmas day in the Minecraft world some things were going on like foot prints outside like big foot its like mystery _

_Well Rogan What will we do to solve this mystery well lets follow these prints ok lets go_

* * *

When Rogan goes and follow the prints i am going to his house for his birthday tommoro

* * *

The Part I Will be Showing you my friend Rogans 13th birthday party this is dedicated to my bro Rogan

* * *

Rogan came back from his walk on a mystery and went to his house we surprised him

* * *

Thanks for Watching

We Will be Back on Chapter 4

We Will get that birthday boy Rogan and defeat him

See you later when we release are story champion

* * *

Good Bye


	8. NOTE

**THE STORY IS EARLYYYYYYYYYYY**


	9. Chapter 4

**We are Back**

**Note: Sorry for Not Making Chapter 4 Sorry Christmas is in the Air**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Final the End**

* * *

1. One Day in the nether meeting friends and dancing on the christmas tree so lets continue

2. We Left Rogans from his birthday we teloported in to a new year 1980 but we went to Rogan's on 2013 and we skiped or time traveled over to 1980 Scott was Like this is werd.

3. while the story takes place to the island of cide

4. Rogan Got Teloported Back to 2013 and i was still in 1980

5. Scott Got His self in a a sticky problem in alien goo

* * *

**Thanks for Listing to the story**

**Created By Scott Campbell**

**Next Story The Island of Origins**


	10. Its Cominh

2014 minecraft is coming


End file.
